Good For Me
by flashpenguin
Summary: Round 3 Prompt Challenge. Popcorn, hula hoop, and crutches lead to a day in bed for JJ and Emily. Slight fem-slash.


_No, I have not succumbed to the dark side. I just wrote it the way the characters dictated. And yeah, I just had to add Rossi to the mix to corrupt the batter a little. And no…I will not be doing another. This is a one-shot, one-time, fem-slash. I fulfilled my obligations. Please, no requests. Thank you._

_I don't own Criminal Minds…and after this, I probably won't…ever._

_Song prompt: "Good For Me" by Amy Grant_

* * *

Good For Me

Emily Prentiss hated being side-lined by anything. She was a mover and a shaker and lived for deadlines and making it happen. She had never been one for lying around and moaning about injuries. While other girls in her private schools were complaining and getting doctor's excuses for menstrual cramps, Emily was out there beating the crap out of the competition in field hockey.

It was that same hard charging attitude that made her pursue a career in the FBI task force rather than a nice cushy job at a college or university. She wanted to make a difference. Scratch that…being the daughter of an ambassador, she HAD to make a difference.

Casting a look at the cast adorning her right leg, she sighed and moved gingerly from the living room to the bedroom. It was kind of JJ to offer her a place to stay after being discharged from the Emergency Room, but considering _she_ was the reason behind Emily's incapacitation…well, it was more than expected.

Setting the crutches against the dresser, Emily hopped on one leg to the bed and sat down on the edge. Adjusting her weight, she pulled her leg up on the mattress. Three weeks of medical leave before she could be reevaluated for a walking cast. Three weeks of crutches and leaning on others for help. Just great. Plus she was going to have to deal with the teasing from Morgan.

"JJ, you are so going to pay for this girlfriend. Believe me," Emily muttered under her breath and arranged the pillow under her knee. Unable to get it where she wanted, she gave up. Finding the remote, she turned on the TV and flipped channels for anything half-way watchable. Nothing. Nothing. Oh…what was that? She hadn't seen that movie in years. Leaning back against the headboard, Emily made herself comfortable.

Caught up in the plot, the scent of something familiar wafted thru the air and tickled her nostrils. Popcorn? Oh, JJ was slowly making it up to her. Depending on the flavour, would determine the level of forgiveness. Her mouth watering from anticipation, Emily tried to concentrate on the movie while waiting for JJ to arrive.

Slowly the door opened and JJ walked in with a big bowl of hot, fresh popcorn. Handing it to Emily, she placed the two soda cans on the nightstand and then stepped down to the end of the bed and arranged the pillow so Emily's leg was elevated per doctor's instructions. Satisfied with her handiwork, she looked at the mattress. Shifting her weight, Emily moved over and patted the empty space.

"Thanks for making popcorn."

"Of course."

"You know that this almost makes up for what you did to me," Emily commented.

"I didn't do anything," JJ replied innocently.

"Oh no? It must be my _other_ friend named JJ who double dog dared me to hula hoop tricks I haven't performed since I was fifteen."

JJ handed Emily a soda can. Popping the top on hers, she took a sip. "I didn't double dog dare you; you asked me 'why don't you just double dog dare me because I won't do it!' YOU challenged ME to challenge YOU. How could I know you were going to get your legs tangled up? Besides, what are the odds of you breaking your leg on a hula hoop when you kick down doors for a living?"

"Smart ass," Emily groused and grabbed a handful of the treat. Swallowing a few, she realized it was cheddar jalapeno flavour. The forgiveness factor just went up a dozen levels. "On second thought, this does make up for what you did to me."

"I thought you might like this." Casting a look at the TV, JJ studied the screen. "What movie is this?"

"_Suspect_."

"I _love_ this movie!"

"Me too. I haven't seen it in _years._ Don't you think that prosecutor looks like Rossi…just a little bit?"

JJ squinted. "A bit. I think. But yeah, there is a resemblance."

"I think our lothario is cuter though."

"Oh, most definitely. Ours is real."

The two women were quiet for a long time as they watched the movie and ate popcorn.

"You do realize that it's going to take more than a bowl of popcorn to get back on my good side, don't you?" Emily commented.

"Don't tell me that visions of sponge baths are dancing in your head," JJ teased.

"Among other things." Emily's eyes twinkled with mischief and desire.

"As long as I don't have to don the candy striper outfit, I can handle it."

Emily moved her face closer to JJ's. "I think I can change your mind." Covering JJ's mouth with hers, she let her tongue dart out and tasted her lover's. Moaning, softly, JJ leaned into the kiss as Emily's hands gently stroked her.

Breaking away, JJ looked up at the other woman. "Okay, you changed my mind."

"I thought so."

"Can we finish watching the movie first?"

"No problem." Emily felt JJ's arms go around her and rest her head on her breast. Together they watched the rest of the movie.


End file.
